Valentine's Day: A First for All
by AdrianCreeveyTheUndertaker
Summary: Maka and Undertaker are spending their first Valentine's day together. The were invited to a party at Phantomhive Manor. Undertaker of course fights the idea of leaving his shop. He always hated to leave it behind, he does it any way. He proves tonight that he would do anything for his young wife to make sure she is happy.


Nearly Valentines day, Maka and Undertaker were both invited to the Phantomhive estate for a party hosted by non other then Lady Elizabeth. Undertaker wasn't a fan of going, but Maka was. She in fact went over to help with the party, even dragged her husband with her "Come on! It will be fun! And Romantic, you never do anything romantic anymore" Maka kept tugging at him every inch of the way. When there Maka had met Miss Lizzy. Intently they bonded. "Oh my gosh! Your dress is so cute!" Lizzy told Maka, looking at her long, yellow dress "It needs more pink though!" Maka laughed slightly "Yes, but it's the only thing that fits at the moment" she replied to the young girl. Maka was already starting to show a few months along. Lizzy shrugged "I have many of dresses!" She replied pulling Maka into the other room. Maka waved to Undertaker, not having yet seen the young Lord, she called out to Undertaker "Please ask the Earl if he could supply the snacks I'm craving, you know what they are!"

Undertaker held a badly surprised face all along the way to the party, blinking as Maka left him to go with Elizabeth. "Erm... Alright..." He began looking around the mansion for Ciel. Ciel was walking down the halls of the manor, coming across Undertaker "Hello, Undertaker. I am glad to see that you made it to this afternoons party. Where is your wife?" Undertaker let off a laugh, lacing his finger together "Your fiance has dragged her off to see dresses... I came to ask about the food. She's been craving odd foods." Ciel just nodded "Ah, well you know how Lizzy is with dresses, you even allowing her to put you in a dress once I believe" he spoke as he walked with his hands behind his back "And what kind of odd food is your wife craving lately?"

"Seeing as I usually wear robes, dresses aren't too much of a change~! And mostly salty foods... Sometimes soap." Ciel nodded until he heard that Maka ate Soap "Oh um... I-Is your wife...okay...if She is eating soap I would be a bit worried for her" Undertaker just stood there with a horrified look on his face "...She's Scary when I try to tell her not to..."

"And why is that?" Ciel raised an eye brow at the gray haired funeral home owner "Just believe me. If she asks for something to eat... Give it to her." He visibly shuddered. Maka jumped over to Undertaker. Very happily, now in a pink dress "Hello!" she smiled "Undertaker?! Don't I look very pretty in this dress?! Do you love it?"

"Eheheh, you look very nice my dear. I asked the young lord here about the food being served, as you asked." Her eyes lit up"You did‽" she frowned "What about the soap I like to nibble on? Is there that as well?" Undertaker just nodded "I asked him... He seemed curious. But I'm sure if you asked he would give you some." Maka cocked an eye brow, quickly "Well... Don't say anything yet...Not about why I like soap" She looked at him squinting, squeezing his hand hard, big not making it obvious "You didn't tell, did you‽"

"I simply said that you had been experimenting with different foods." At that moment, Ciel became annoyed "Soap is not food!" Yelled Ciel quite loudly "How in the hell do you stand the taste of soap in your mouth‽ Not to mention how unhealthy that actually is!" Undertaker looked over at Ciel, giving him a slight shake of the head and glanced at Maka.

Maka was angry, she tried her best to hold that in. "I am a guest and do not wish to be kicked out of this party, so I will say nothing." she turned around and walked away. Lizzy pouted "Oh, Ciel, why did you scare her off?" Undertaker gave a slight pout, as he followed his wife. Lizzy followed Undertaker as she walked happily "You have a really moody wife, you know that? Huh? Do ya? Ceil is really moody too!" He chuckled softly at her observation, ant pat her head, Well then, we have much in common. I have been meaning to ask where you bought your hats~..."

"Oh? My bonnets? My parents by them for me of course! Sometimes my parents have them made for me! Aren't they just the cutest things you've ever seen?! Did you want one Undie?"

"Well why not?" He giggled softly, as he envisioned Maka's expression to seeing him in a pink bonnet. She clapped happily and went off to find one. When returned she held it up "Lean down and I will put it on your head, Undie!" He giggled as he knelt down to her height. She put on the bonnet and tied it to his head "Let us find your wife and we will show her your lovely bonnet" Undertaker gave a sneaky smile "Eheheh, I'm sure she'll like it." He stood, as he wandered the mansion to find Maka. Lizzy took him to the ball room. Maka was setting up for the place. She was nibbling on a small red soap that she nearly dropped seeing undertaker "What...?"

He giggled as he came over to her, "The young miss let me borrow one of her hats~" Maka was confused on what she was looking at, and didn't hide the expression "You... Look um..." Maka looked away from him not sure what to say, then smiled "I guess better. Much better then always wearing black. DOes this mean I can wear your other hat?" Undertaker just laughed, as always "Nope~" Maka glared at him "Why are you so stinger?!" A bit annoyed, but smiling through the whole thing, not taking it all to serous, he responded "Because I'm making you your own hat. That's MY hat."

She frowned "I see, I just hope I can get a hat as lovely as your" Maka replied. Lately, Maka had taken an interest in Undertakers hat. Maka rested her head on the forearm of Undertaker "I was thinking of looking around the house. It's my first mansion"

"Whatever you'd like love, I'm sure you'll like it." Maka held up her dress a slight bit so she wouldn't fall. She left the room quickly as she looked around the others "This place is big for just one boy" Tanaka stood behind her, in his real form, "The original Phantomhive estate burned to the ground, with Master Ciel, his mother, and his father inside. This mansion was built as an exact replica." Maka jumped, she turned around and took a deep breath in "You think I would be used to being scared all the time" she shook her head in a mumble "Anyway... This is a very lovely house."

"Our young Master demanded perfection. Though it is lonely for such a young boy in this large house." Maka listened closely and nodded once "I know... I heard about that... I am so sorry for his loss" she looked down slightly. Maka felt back to hear about all that had happened. She hated to be reminded of it as well. "He's coping well without it, but I haven't seen a true smile from him since before."

"Maybe I can do that! Try my best to make him smile!" Maka said confidently and then looked around "Eh... Where would he be " He bowed slightly "He's probably with young Miss Elizabeth in the ball room." Maka went downstairs back to the ball room. She looked around. A lot more guests had arrived

Everyone gave Undertaker a good distance, as they enjoyed the beginnings of the party. No music was playing, so they all mingled, talking to each other. Maka was near the snack table. She couldn't find Undertaker, she knew he would, later, be able to find him. But if she stood by the snack table it would be the first place he looked. After a few minutes, Undertaker approached the snack table and smiled to Maka, "There you are, little bunny."

She turned to him and smiled nibbling on a small round piece of soap "I was looking for you." She replied "Um.. Why is it so quite in here?" she asked as a lot of people just stared and gossiped about Undertaker and the young wife they didn't know. "Oh, they're just British, ignore them love." Maka let off a single chuckle "You're British too, why aren't you talking to the others?" Maka asked slighting tilting her head "Don't you want to talk to your friends?"

"Oh, my dear... These aren't my friends. No one wants to see the Undertaker. It can only means bad things have happened." With a shake of her head, Maka was disappointed "But... Nothing bad has happened... Are you not suppose to leave or something? Do they not think you're able to go out somewhere with your wife?!" She asked tearing up. Maka was starting to get emotional "Don't get upset dear, their opinions mean nothing." She buried her face in the Shaw that draped over his shoulder. She pulled on it to fully hide her face as Ciel came over "Is there a problem?' Undertaker wrapped his arms around her gently, nearly used to her random meltdowns.

"Why is Lady Maka crying? Did someone here upset her? I will be more then happy to throw out anyone who had upset her. I will not tolerate friends being upset" Ciel said looking directly at Undertaker. "Oh no... She just doesn't understand the purpose of these parties. She doesn't understand people not wanting to be seen with me."

"Hmm" he nodded "Lady Maka, these people aren't really Undertaker's friends, they Barley are even mine. I assure you like we all like him, be proud to be seen with him" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Maka didn't budge "How about some music then?" He asked

Undertaker smiled as he tugged one of her pigtails gently, "What do you say little bunny? We could dance~"Maka looked up at him slightly, wiping away her teard eye. She nodded as Ciel called for Sebastian. He came out and started playing the Violin. Ciel danced with Lizzy. Very few people danced because Undertaker was there.

Along with Ciel and Lizzy, Mey-rin and Bardroy (Who'd been given the day off), and Lau and RanMao came out to dance. Undertaker lead her over to the center, and placed a hand on her hip, holding her hand in the other, "Ready?" She looked over at Ciel and Lizzy, then at the others who were dancing. Only Ciel's friends were the ones doing it, none of the business guests. Maka looked back at Undertaker and smiled "I am" He smiled, holding her close as he began their dance, matching the music perfectly, and rivaling to Sebastian his skill at dancing."

Maka had a light blush that turned into a smile, even the young lord smiled himself for the first time in a while "Thanks you for coming with me. It means a lot to me" She said looking up to her husband. Her tears nearly dry

He smiled as he held her a bit tighter, "I don't mind love, it's not actually that bad." She lightly giggled and and stayed close to him as they danced. "Hoping now, maybe you will leave the shop a little more" He chuckled softly as Sebastian's song reached an overbearingly sweet tune. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes as he whispered, "I love you, Maka."

Maka was in shock but she kept moving, she teared up a bit. He sad never told her that he loved her before, only showed it. She at that moment, started to cry again. One of the more chivalrous business men saw her tears and glared, taking them the wrong way. Undertaker was shoved away from Maka by him. "What are you doing?!" Maka said, wiping her tear tear from her left eye. "We were dancing!"

"He's not holding me captive! Why in the hell would you thing he was doing that?!" She reached her hand out from behind the man, Trying to grab Undertaker's "You're so young... And he's THE Undertaker! Of course you're captive, you don't have to hide it anymore!" The people around theme gossip about him picked up, spreading the nastiest rumors, including one that he killed his former wife... "Just because I'm young I can't love him?" She asked "Love doesn't have an age. He is not holding me captive! In fact, he saved me from being trapped with people who made me unhappy.!"

Undertaker took his glasses out, he slowly started to put them on, he was annoyed and unhappy about what people were saying. It was beginning to get to him. That never normally happened. Maka put a hand over her husbands even before he could put on his glasses "Don't okay?" she said softly, so only he could hear her "They're just a bunch of stupid Earls and mistresses who have no idea what they're talking about. Don't kill them for that" Maka looked at him with Sad eyes "They spoke of you... And her... They don't deserve to..."

"Think for a minute. They're just stupid. Keep them alive so you don't get in trouble" she put his hand on her stomach "For our baby." He grumbled softly, that sounded more like a growl, as he hid his glasses away, "Fine..." Maka heard the gapes from even Ciel as she walked out with Undertaker, not returning to the party.


End file.
